


Found Family

by Fortuna14



Series: Learning to Live, Failing to Function [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Think . . ., Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuna14/pseuds/Fortuna14
Summary: Shadow hasn’t been function well since ARC, but he’s doing better and he couldn’t be more grateful for Rouge and her continued presence.-----Was basically supposed to be a fluff piece of Shadow taking comfort in cuddling with Rouge.  (I say with no shame).  It didn't quite turnout that way.





	1. Shadow: Now and then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow takes comfort in Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dialogue this chapter.  
> (Maybe ooc, but depression does that so . . .)

Shadow curled around Rouge on the couch, face nuzzled into her stomach as she gently ran her nails over his scalp.  Rain was pattering against the windows of the apartment, almost drowning out the big band music Rouge had playing from the television speakers.  It was familiar, calming, something that Maria had done when everything just became too much and he felt like he would break. 

He was grateful for Rouge, that all those months ago she took notice of, and responded to, his deterioration and busybodied her way fully into his life.  Picking the lock on the door to his apartment when he didn’t answer.  Making sure there was food for the times he actually had the motivation to eat and could finally stomach something.  Her simply  _being there_ , talking about everything and nothing, puttering around his apartment, making noise so it didn’t sound so God damn empty. 

He thinks, looking back, he probably scared her the first time she broke in.  Curled up in blankets on his bed, lost in the dangerous parts of his mind, where he knows he shouldn’t linger, but continued to find himself, completely unresponsive to her presence and voice, until she had sat down.  The sudden jostling of the bed drawing him out of his head enough to at least notice her presence for the first time, notice the worry and concern etched on her face. 

Rouge wasn’t Maria, even in his worst headspace he could never make that mistake, but his mind had made the same connection to genuine, and to safe, for almost as long as he had known her.  Despite the sometimes off putting attitude, Rouge was genuine in her care, it wasn’t forced or fake, and he could  _trust_  her in that, that she truly cared.  Trust that she was  _safe_.  And his mind had latched onto that, that she, like Maria, was safe.  Had he been in a better headspace he likely wouldn’t have done it, but he wasn’t.  His mind registered  _safe_ , and safe was  _good_.  Safe was what he wanted. What he desperately needed.

From one second to the next he was wrapped around her, his face curled into her side.  He heard her call his name, concern and worry coating her voice, but only tightened his grip in response, he didn’t want to speak, his throat felt tight and constricted, and he didn’t want to let go, Rouge was grounding, her steady breathing was calming, and gave him something to match his own to.  When she hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder before sliding it down and starting to rub gentle circles into his back, it was the last step to send him into a dreamless sleep for the first time in far too long.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the first time Rouge broke in from her perspective. There is some dialogue. It's half done and should be finished soon if I don't get distracted.
> 
> Also I know my tenses are somewhat wonky, let me know if you have any advice.


	2. Rouge: Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow isn't answering his phone, Rouge is concerned. It's a good thing she was.

Shadow hadn’t been responding to her calls, not that this was strictly out of the ordinary, but he would usually at least send a text telling her “not now”.  He’d been withdrawing more and more after he had moved out of her apartment, and while, if it had been anyone else, she wouldn’t care all that much, Shadow had his whole world turned upside down not that long ago.  Having everyone you cared about die was one thing, but finding yourself almost fifty years in the future surely couldn’t help matters.  Making an executive decision, Rouge decided she was going to his apartment, it was as good a place as any to start looking for the elusive bastard.

Rouge glared at the door, it had been five minutes.  She knew he was there though because she called his cell and could hear the ringing through the door.  He was ignoring her, and that just wouldn’t do.  With a quick glance down the hall, she grabbed her lock picks out of her bag and got to work on the door.

It was a cheap lock, she would be advising shadow to get a new one, that one was too easy to pick.  Or maybe _she_ would buy him a new lock, she could make herself a copy of the key while she was at it.  Then she wouldn’t need to pick it in the first place. 

It was a simple one bed, one bath apartment, and it looked mostly unlived in.  Shadow had barely been there a month, though, and most of what he had was from G.U.N., something she had apprehensions about given their involvement with Project: Shadow.

All the lights were off, which was fair, given that is was a fairly bright day, and plenty of light was coming in through the windows, but it only managed to make the apartment seem more desolate. 

“Shadow?”  Rouge called out, only to be greeted by silence.  With a huff she started to check the apartment, the living room was empty, the kitchen only  contain a glass in the sink and Shadow’s phone on the table, the bathroom door was wide open, which left the bedroom.  It was almost two in the afternoon, she rolled her eyes at the thought that he was still asleep.

With absolutely no shame, or care for propriety, Rouge opened the bedroom door, confirming her earlier claim that he was indeed home and hadn’t just forgot his phone.

“You do realize that it is well after noon, right?”  Rouge began, hip cocked and resting against the door frame.  “Are you going to stay in bed all day?”

She was greeted by silence, which annoyed her slightly since he was facing her and she was obviously within his field of vision.  Worry won out over annoyance though, the dead look on his face and in his eyes causing her heart to constrict.

“Shadow?”  Again no response.  Taking a deep breath Rouge approached the bed and carefully took a seat on the edge.  “Hey.”  She called softly.

His eyes snapped to hers, the first acknowledgement he’d given to her, and between one second and the next Rouge found herself with Shadow’s arms around her waist and his face tucked into her side.

“Shadow?”   She tried again, her only response was his curling around her more.  Slowly, carefully she lowered her hand to his shoulder before moving it to his back when it garnered no response.  Rubbing gentle circles in his back as she felt his breathing even out into sleep.

“It’ll be alright.” She murmured, because right now things weren’t, that much was clear, but hopefully they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add another chapter. Rouge's PoV on "Now". IDK, but this one is done for now. I have another fic started with Shadow and Knuckles and Angel Island in the work too. I can't be the only one to think Angel Island has to have beautiful and calming scenery, right?
> 
> Thoughts, Comments, Concerns, and all that.


	3. Rouge: Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sleepy Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning to add this but thought why not.

Shadow had finally agreed to move back in with Rouge.  As much as he didn’t like having to rely on her, worried about abusing her generosity by the sound of things, Rouge had better arguments about not being indebted to G.U.N., there was just too much potential for things to go wrong.  That and living on his own was not something that either thought was good for his physical or mental health.  So he moved back in and things quickly settled back into a modified pattern from the few weeks he lived with her when he was first back on earth.

It was a rainy, dreary afternoon when Rouge walked into her apartment to find the big band music she had put on that morning still playing from the television speakers, and Shadow, knees hooked over the armrest of the couch, tapping his fingers on the base of the couch in time with the music.  He looked peaceful like this, not burdened by the weight of his demons.

Walking behind the couch, Rouge leaned on the back and pressed her water bottle lightly to Shadow’s head, causing the hedgehog to crack his eyes open and look at her when he registered the cool pressure.

“Hey.”  Rouge breathed, the word soft, careful not to disturb the tranquility that had entwined itself through the apartment. 

“Hey.”  He mumbled back, voice sleep laced, as if he was just on the edge of nodding off.

“You good?”  She inquired, not put out when she didn’t receive an immediate answer, and made her way to the other side of the couch, setting down her water bottle on the way.

“Yeah.”  Shadow responded after a moment. “Tired.”

Rouge hummed, while the worst of the nightmares had been becoming much less frequent, the fact was that it was more due to not sleeping than anything else.

Shadow jumped a little, his eyes opening again, looking from where Rouge had been to where she had moved to, not having registered the movement. 

“You should sleep then.”  She tells him lightly, taking the empty seat on the couch as Shadow moved to place his head in her lap once she’s settled.

“Right, that.”  He muttered, still not completely coherent, but content to wrap around her like a cat.

“Just sleep, Hun.”  Rouge breathes, running her nails over scalp as he starts to nod back off in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, concerns. Please and thanks.


End file.
